


Ice Cream

by Germskii



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: I can’t believe a Presidential election broke my writer’s block
Relationships: Joe Biden/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting inspired. I can’t help it

It didn’t faze him that _he_ was here. It had been at least a week since their previous ‘interview’.

“I heard you like ice cream,” he said, taking a small spoonful from a cup filled with cookies ‘n cream.

Joe watched as Edward – his name finally revealed – brought the spoon to his mouth, eyes not leaving his.

Then, Edward took a step forward and pressed his lips to Joe’s. The Vice President opened up to him immediately, hands traveling south of Edward’s hips, settling on his bottom, lightly squeezing.

He could taste the sweetness of the dessert. They both pulled back.

“Sharing is caring,” Edward teased, taking another spoonful, but this time, held the spoon up to Joe’s mouth. “And don’t worry: I get tested everyday.”

One of Edward’s hands snaked south of the Vice President’s hips, teasing and fondling the hardness there.

“Finish this for me, will you?” Edward asked, handing Joe the cup as an eager hand undid his belt. “And I’ll finish _this_ for you.”

He winked.

Joe didn’t say anything, but stared in awe as Edward took him in his hand, setting a slow and even pace. He took a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“You’re so big… Maybe I’ll let you fuck me, but another time.”

Joe moaned at the request. He would like that too. But for now, this was nice.

Edward tightened his grip, running his thumb over the sensitive head, making Joe’s hips buck at the touch.

Surprisingly, he dropped to his knees, swiping a lick at the head. Looking up, he saw Joe licking the spoon as he kissed the underside of his length.

“I received my ballot three days ago. I voted for you,” Edward whispered, wrapping his lips around Joe and taking him into his mouth.

Joe shuddered, groaning. He finished the ice cream, setting the empty cup down on his desk, one of his hands running through soft black hair.

His hips began to move more accordingly, cock sliding in and out of Edward’s wet mouth. Above him, Edward could hear his breath becoming more ragged, panting.

“ _Fuck—”_

He came hard, hot spurts landing on Edward’s tongue, which the latter gracefully swallowed.

“You cussing is hot,” Edward smiled, wiping saliva from his lips. He rearranged Joe’s pants.

He stood up and pulled Joe in for another kiss and winked.

“If you become President, I’ll ride you.”

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE


End file.
